


Wandering Eyes

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alexander Hamilton POV, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top John Laurens, hamilton - POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: Laurens can't keep his eyes off some shirtless men. Alexander seeks revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this one since it's just... smut. Keep an eye out for chapter 2 (probably)

As Laurens and I generally rose before sunrise, we rarely saw many people on our walk to headquarters, but Tilghman had gotten it in his head that morning exercises should start earlier in the morning and had already roused the men. Walking together through camp, we passed a group of tired men attempting some calisthenics led half-heartedly by Tilghman (who seemed to regret this idea now that it was actually a reality); and some were shirtless. I watched Laurens as he gazed in their direction trying to seem nonchalant about it. His fixed attention did not go unnoticed by me, however. 

 

“And I thought I was the only one who could make your head turn like that,” I said feigning offense. 

 

Laurens broke his fixed stare and peered back at me with confusion. Recognition as to what he had done soon crossed his face, however, and a light blush emerged on his cheeks. 

 

“I was just-” he stammered. “Just watching the proceedings. Learning what forms they used, that is all.”

 

“I'm sure you were staring at their  _ forms _ , all right,” I replied with a smirk. 

 

My arm was met with a light smack from Laurens’ hand, but his face was still colored a delightful light pink; a sign that this would be a fun distraction for the day.

 

Opening the door to the office for me, Laurens beckoned me in first. Meade was already seated at the large table in the center of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He barely seemed to notice as I entered the room so I took the opportunity to tease Laurens as he approached from behind. “Accidentally” dropping the papers I was holding, I bent over almost in half exposing my rear to Laurens and blocking him from entering the room. I awkwardly gazed back at him and saw his face twist into an embarrassed grimace trying to avoid looking. 

 

Meade glanced over at the commotion and quirked an eyebrow in our direction. “Did you,” he paused, “drop something?” Laurens harshly cleared his throat and stepped back as if trying to prove to Meade nothing strange was happening. 

 

“My utmost apologies,” I grinned back at Meade, quickly gathering my papers and wiggling my rear at Laurens as I did. “I must be rather clumsy this morning.”

 

“Hmm,” Meade hummed in response and returned to staring at the same letter he had been reading before. 

 

Glancing back at Laurens, I saw his typical warning look, but I knew he wouldn’t do anything now in public. I had near freedom to torment him all day. 

 

Taking a seat at the end of the table, I pulled out a chair for Laurens to sit next to me, but instead he sat next to Meade. This was no matter, I could still find ways to torment him from here. 

 

Laurens quickly established himself at his place at the table and I followed suit, watching him try to ignore me. He quickly glanced over at me and I licked my lips seductively. He rolled his eyes as a deeper blush emerged on his face and was quick to return his attention to his work. This was going to be fun. 

 

Washington entered the room and we all stood abruptly to acknowledge his presence. “As you were,” he said distractedly. 

 

Giving us a summary of the day, we set out to start the day. I heard the quills scratching away and took quick peeks at Laurens who was deliberately ignoring me. Getting up from my chair with a  _ squeak _ , I moved down to where Meade and Laurens were seated and sat directly across the table from him. “I’ve finished my letters,” I said helpfully. “I can edit your drafts.”

 

Meade barely glanced up, but acknowledged my help with a grunt. Laurens glared at me with another warning look. I shrugged innocently in return.

 

Taking a letter from the stack, I began reading. My foot moved slowly to Laurens’ leg and ever so slowly up his ankle to his calf. I felt him flinch at the touch and try to keep a composed face and I grinned into the letter.

 

Laurens tried to kick me away, but missed. “Ouch!” Meade hissed. “What are you doing?” he stared at Laurens. 

 

My shoulders shook with stifled laughter as I watched Laurens babble, “I - I,” he cleared his throat. “My sincerest apologies,” he managed quickly and narrowed his eyes at me. Washington glanced up from his work, but passed it off as young men being young men and went back to his correspondence. 

 

Working my foot back up his leg, I worked it inside his knee and up his thigh. I saw Laurens tightly grip his quill and his writing cease. 

 

“Do you need advice, Mr. Laurens?” I asked innocently, pointing out that his pen had stopped moving. “Perhaps one of us can assist you with phrasing.”

 

He cleared his throat again and said icily, “I think it might be bit crowded on this end of the table.” He made a move to stand up and gather his papers, but glanced down at the flap of his breeches and quickly seated himself again, another blush emerging. 

 

I smirked in delight. 

 

Tilghman came flouncing in the room with renewed energy after this morning’s exercises and planted himself next to Laurens. “I was hoping you might be done with these by the time I came in,” Tilghman sighed. 

 

“Our work never ceases,” Washington said gravely from his desk.

 

“I’m only editing,” I said to Tilghman. “Meade seems to always need it though Laurens seems rather slow today.” I eyed Laurens as his face twisted into a grimace again. I might have felt a little bad for what I was doing to him. Almost.

 

After hours of more letters and letting Laurens feel comfortable again in his chair, I stood abruptly and said, “Permission for some lunch?” 

 

Washington eyed me suspiciously and shook his head looking back at his work. I raised my eyebrows at Laurens, inviting him to join me. Standing, he gathered his things and walked with me out of the room.

 

“You are a menace,” he hissed at me as soon as we were out of earshot of the others. 

 

“I cannot imagine what you are possibly referring to,” I winked. “And anyway, it’s too fun teasing you.” I ran my hand up his cheek. 

 

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and grabbed me by the wrist. “Keep it up,” he said, “and you’ll find out.”

 

So I kept it up.

 

At lunch, I made every excuse to brush against him and back at headquarters, every opportunity to make a seductive face or a double entendre never went unmissed by me. Every action of mine, cause an equal perfect reaction from him. I deliciously savored every grimace, every uncomfortable moment, that I created. 

 

Walking back to our quarters at the end of the day, Laurens walked in silence until I asked innocently, “How was your day?”

 

“Careful, Alexander,” he warned. 

 

“An innocent question, surely,” I said. 

 

He groaned and ignored me the rest of the way back to our room. Entering our quarters, he closed the door behind me. 

 

“You cannot-” he stammered. “It is far too dangerous.”

 

“Jack, you worry far too much,” I said casually. “No one noticed until you kicked Meade.” He ran his hand through his hair and glared at me. “You just need to relax,” I purred at him and took his hand in mine. I moved close to him and kissed him deeply hearing him moan. 

 

“Alex,” he whispered desperately. I knew I had kept him on edge the entire day. 

 

“Am I a better than the shirtless men this morning?” I asked, teasing him. 

 

“You know you are,” he whimpered. 

 

I kissed him again and began fumbling at his waistcoat while he took off his coat. Kissing me over and over, up my forehead and onto the top of my head, he tried taking off his clothes as fast as he could. 

 

“Alex,” he whispered again in my ear. I pushed him onto his bed and began kissing down his bare chest to his breeches where I gently squeezed at his groin. A low groan emerged. 

 

“Shh,” I chided. “You must be quiet. You wouldn’t want others to see you in such a state, would you?”

 

He shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip. Running my tongue down his chest, I fondled at his arousal through his breeches, devouring every flinch and groan from him. 

 

“Have I been on your mind today?” I asked. 

 

“Alexander,” he whined. “You never seem to leave it.”

 

“Hmm. Perhaps I’ll have to ensure that I’ll be on it tomorrow.” I hastily unbuttoned his breeches and tugged them off of him with no sense of gentleness. Tonight was not about being gentle. 

 

Leaning forward to kiss him again, I withdrew and placed a finger in his mouth, instructing him, “Suck.” As Laurens followed my directions, I began slow, deliberate, light strokes up the length of his erection making him hum into my finger in his mouth. 

 

Removing my finger, I traced it up his cock stopping at the tip and massaging into it causing him to startle beneath my touch. This would not take long. 

 

Lowering my hand to his balls, I gently massaged as I moved my mouth in place to repeat the same actions that Laurens had performed on my finger. I swirled my tongue around before beginning the slow, repetitive task of moving my head up and down, eliciting a low whimper.

My hand moved lower and lower until they found his entrance and my finger, still wet with Laurens’ saliva, entered easily. His hips bucked as I arched my finger to repeat a similar action he had once performed on me. 

 

“Alexander!” he gasped above. I was in no position to respond. 

 

His hand tightened its grip in my hair as I increased my speed and he repeated my name over and over again. It wasn’t long before I felt that familiar sensation of him releasing on the back of my throat. I stopped my movements to try and not overstimulate him and eased off him after swallowing. 

 

Gasping for breath and still trembling, Laurens let go of my hair and stared at me. “You are…” he didn’t need to finish that sentence.

 

“I have done nothing,” I chuckled and nuzzled my way into the crook of his neck.

 

I laid there listening to the sound of him trying to catch his breath. Eventually he turned to me and whispered, “Don’t think this makes up for what you did to me earlier today.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens gets his revenge.

I woke up to Laurens running his hand through my hair and kissing my forehead; an indication that he didn’t seem upset about my persistent teasing yesterday so I took it as a good sign. 

 

“Time for work, my dear,” he said kissing me lightly and turned over to get out of bed. I groaned and let my head flop on the pillow. It seemed far too early. 

 

Laurens pulled on his stockings, breeches, and shirt and carefully tied his cravat. I laid in bed watching his nimble fingers carefully knot it. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, I used every ounce of energy to stand up and walk to our shared basin to wash my face and swirl some water in my mouth. 

 

“You seem tired today,” Laurens noticed. 

 

“All your exertions yesterday must have exhausted me,” I winked. 

 

He quirked an eyebrow at me as I pulled on my stockings and breeches. “Is that so?” he asked in a low voice. “It seems I might owe you,” he said stepping towards me and pulling me in for a kiss. I didn’t resist. “On the bed,” he whispered.

 

I did not hesitate to obey; it was rare to see him this way in the morning. Kissing me up my neck to my chin, he pushed me down so I was laying on my back. “Are you sure we have time for this?” I asked desperately. 

 

“Do you doubt me?” he smirked.

 

I decided not to argue that point.

 

Unbuttoning the flap of my breeches, he freed me from my suddenly too tight prison, but didn’t touch. 

 

“Turn over,” he instructed. “On your hands and knees. Show me what you like to taunt me with so much.” 

 

Curious as to what he had in mind, I quickly flipped over, resting my elbows on the pillow. Peering back at him, he positioned himself between my legs and reached around my waist and started stroking excruciatingly slow. “Laurens,” I whimpered. 

 

“Put your hands on your head,” he said. I looked back at him, my eyebrows knit in confusion. 

 

“Why?” I paused. 

 

“Do it,” he said. “I want your hands occupied for what I’m about to do next.” A shiver ran down my spine and I was quick to follow his directions, locking my fingers on the back of my head and pushing my forehead into the pillow. He continued his relentless, slow stroking. Leaning over, he said softly in my ear, “You know, actions have consequences.”

 

“I know I lack your privileged upbringing, but, yes, I do happen to know that one,” I replied curtly.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed. 

 

Then suddenly he stopped his soft stroking, leaving me desperate for more. I groaned and took my hands off my head to turn and ask him what he was doing, but before I could he said, “Ah, ah. Hands,” he reminded. 

 

“Fuck, Laurens,” I whimpered again. Elevated as I was, there was nothing to even grind into. Desperation was starting to set in. 

 

“I warned you multiple times yesterday,” he said with sudden firmness in his voice. 

 

I could only groan into the pillow with the sudden realization of what Laurens had meant by “consequence.” “Jack,” I whined, lifting my head to look at him. 

 

“That’s not going to work this time.”

 

I dropped my head back down on the pillow and shut my eyes tightly, accepting my fate, but hoping I wouldn’t have to. Taking my silence as tacit agreement, he continued, “It seems it’s time for work. You may get up.”

 

My face flushed with humiliation as I slowly moved to all fours and glanced down at my erection. John pointedly ignored me and buttoned his waistcoat as if nothing happened. Leaning against the wall, I winced as I gingerly tried to tuck myself back into my breeches. Laurens peered over with a smirk. “Good boy,” he teased again. “You’d better hurry, we wouldn’t want to be late.”

 

Letting out a fake sob, I mustered every bit of energy I could to continue dressing. Carefully tucking my shirt into my breeches, I tried my best to avoid the obvious problem and not accidentally brush against it. Noticing that Laurens was waiting for me to finish, I tried to button my waistcoat and tie my cravat as quickly as possible, which is to say, it wasn’t very fast. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at me, he teased, “Something seems to be occupying your thoughts this morning.”

 

I made a mocking face back at him. “Careful, Alexander,” he warned again. But truly, what else could he do to me at this point? I blushed nonetheless. 

 

It was an uncomfortable walk to headquarters and an unusually quiet one as I kept my head down. Stopping at the kitchens for coffee, Laurens handed me a cup filled with the invigorating fuel that I would need to get through the day. 

 

“Not even a ‘thank you’? You’re awfully quiet this morning,” he grinned at me.

 

“I cannot imagine why that would be,” I replied through gritted teeth. 

 

“My poor Hamilton.”

 

I rolled my eyes and continued greedily drinking my coffee, topping off the cup before we left to continue on our way. 

 

Every step was another awkward reminder of what Laurens had done to me. Surely, I didn’t deserve this. Before entering the office, I opened my mouth to tell him so, but was interrupted with, “I know what you’re going to say and, yes, you do deserve this.” I quickly shut my mouth and directed my attention to my coffee, thankful that I had gotten more. 

 

“You’re late,” Tilghman smiled as we entered. 

 

“My sincerest apologies,” Laurens said smoothly. “I dawdled in the kitchens this morning.” 

 

Taking our seats at the table, I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and tried not to fidget. I decided focusing on my work may help temper my impatience for relief. Meade and Tilghman bantered between themselves with Laurens occasionally joining the conversation, but I remained steadfast in my focus on the letters I was writing. 

 

Agonizing minutes ticked by into hours, but fortunately Laurens seemed to be offering me relief from this morning’s torment and left me alone. 

 

“You are quiet today, Hamilton,” Meade said jokingly. 

 

“Hmph,” I snorted. “Just particularly focused today,” I waved him off. 

 

“Could you break your focus for a meal?” Laurens asked.

 

I broke my concentration to look up at him with defiance, but the delight in his eyes quickly broke my resolve. “I could be tempted,” I replied. 

 

Rising from my chair, I gathered my things to clean up my space and walked out with Laurens to the kitchen to find some food. As we were eating much later than usual, available food was sparse, but it came with the added benefit of an empty room.

 

Normally, an empty room might have excited me, but today it only caused anxiety. Perceptive Laurens noticed my shift in mood and grinned. 

 

“I cannot imagine what’s going on in that head of yours,” he whispered. 

 

“Only one thing in particular, right now,” I said softly.

 

Glancing around to ensure the room was empty, Laurens ran his hand up my thigh to my groin and squeezed deeply eliciting a low whimper akin to a sob. 

 

“Hush,” Laurens chided. “You’ve been good today.” His hand remained precariously placed. I hastily nodded in agreement. “Keep it that way,” he whispered in my ear and removed his hand. I frowned at the fact that I was now back in the same awkward situation of the this morning. 

 

Eating a cold meal did nothing to take the heat away from my face and the torment of the morning continued into the evening hours. Finally, it was time to leave and we walked back in the slowly darkening evening hours. I was not saying a word. 

 

Entering our room, Laurens was quick to take a seat in one of our chairs and beckoned me over to him. Pulling me into his lap, his hand slipped down my thigh and to my groin squeezing firmly. I whimpered a low “Jack” into his neck as I tried to kiss him through my desperation. “Please,” I pleaded. 

 

“You think you’ve learned your lesson?” he asked smugly.

 

“Fuck, yes,” I whined. “Please, I won’t do it again.”

 

“Mhm,” he hummed and began kneading his hand. I moved my mouth to his and kissed him through the moans being elicited from me. 

 

Standing abruptly, I grabbed him by his cravat and pulled him to the bed. There was no time for undressing or the usual tender foreplay that was employed in our lovemaking. I was needy. 

 

Unbuttoning my breeches, he lowered his hand down past my cock, squeezing gently. As he moved his hand back to my arousal, I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly trying to hold back any noise I might make. Stroking slowly, he whispered, “Breathe, Alexander.” I hadn’t noticed I was holding my breath. I focused my attention to my breathing, but soon his hand quickened its pace and I was back to trying to remain quiet. 

 

Clutching at the sheets, I moaned, “Fu- Laurens,” and spilled into his waiting hand. He knew me so well, he even knew all of my intimate tells. 

 

Trying to catch my breath, I groaned as Laurens let go and rolled his weight to lay next to me. He ran his fingers over my forehead and kissed my cheek. 

 

“Laurens, you may be the death of me,” I whispered. 

 

“I hope not,” he smiled into his kiss. “Something that enjoyable shouldn’t cause death. Just, perhaps, a little torment.”

 

I nuzzled into his neck and chuckled. “I cannot say that this was necessarily a consequence, as you put it.”

 

“There’s always next time,” he said promisingly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Readying myself for a long day of work generally didn’t involve trying to wash out last night’s release that Laurens couldn’t catch from my shirt and breeches, but I had been more impatient than usual. Now I was paying that price. 

 

“Fuck,” I cursed under my breath as I continued scrubbing. 

 

Laurens chuckled from behind, “Perhaps this is the consequence of which I was referring.”

 

I made a mocking face into my scrubbing, but didn’t say anything back. 

 

“Do you want one of my shirts?” he asked helpfully. My breeches weren’t soiled much, but my shirt was another matter and now it was soaked from my persistent washing. 

 

“Fine,” I said dejectedly. I think he was secretly anxious to be on our way after we were late yesterday. 

 

Finally ready, Laurens rushed me out of the room and walked a bit faster than usual. Tilghman was once again leading men in early morning exercises and seemed somewhat more chipper today than he had in the past few days.

 

Clearing my throat, I said, “We have enough time for coffee, yes?”

 

Laurens’ brow furrowed in thought and I could tell he was trying to overcome his anxiety about being late. “I suppose,” he replied grudgingly. 

 

I eagerly quickened my pace to the kitchens and found two cups as quickly as I could. I wasn’t purposely trying to make Laurens anxious, so the faster I went, the better. 

 

I held out a cup of black coffee for Laurens as a consolation for his agitation. He took it with a small smile and said, “Ready?” 

 

“Okay, okay,” I replied with a small wave and moved towards the door. 

 

Meade, of course, was already there, but he had Tilghman to wake him up in the morning. Not in the pleasant way that Laurens would wake me up, of course. I grinned at the thought of Laurens running his hand through my hair and kissing me on the forehead to try and rouse me from sleep. 

 

“Punctual, as always,” Meade remarked with a sly smile. 

 

“I needed coffee,” I said, “and Laurens was kind enough to come with me.”

 

Meade shook his head and stretched his arms in front of him as if still waking up.

 

“Tilghman woke you up early again?” Laurens asked casually, trying to strike up a conversation. 

 

“That bastard can’t seem to ever be quiet in the morning,” Meade moaned. 

 

“That ‘bastard’ is just trying to keep the men in tiptop form,” Tilghman said from the doorway. Sauntering over to the table, he poked Meade in the side. “Seems like you could use a new ‘form’,” he joked. 

 

Meade rolled his eyes and looked at me. “Does Laurens insist on waking you up in the morning too?” 

 

I coughed into my coffee, but recovered as best I could. “He can be a nuisance, but normally I don’t mind.” Laurens tried his best to keep from smiling. 

 

“You’re lucky then,” Meade scoffed as Tilghman just laughed. 

 

“Sometimes,” I shrugged. 

 

“I don’t believe in it anyway,” Meade continued ignoring Tilghman’s laughter. 

 

“In what?” I asked. I shouldn’t have asked.

 

“Sleep,” Meade said. 

 

“Just a conspiracy of nappers, then?” Tilghman said through fits of laughter. 

 

Laurens groaned at the ridiculous banter so early in the morning, but our talk was soon interrupted by Washington entering the room. We stood abruptly and I tried to keep my shoulders steady from stifling my laughter. 

 

“As you were,” he said in his usual somber voice. And with that, the day had started. 

 

Working at my usual pace, I quickly made my way through my stack of letters and tapped my fingers on the table when I finished. 

 

“If you’re done so soon,” Washington said from his desk, “you can help edit drafts.”

 

“Yes, sir,” I replied and took a letter from Tilghman’s completed stack. 

 

“A consequence for working too fast,” Tilghman grinned at me. 

 

Laurens looked up abruptly from his work and glanced at me while I coughed trying to cover up a blush that came over my face. 

 

“Actions do have consequences,” Laurens said quietly, returning to his letter. 

 

I kicked him under the table and successfully avoided kicking anyone else as Laurens had done previously. I smiled when I saw him startle in his seat.

 

“Wise words,” Meade said. 

 

“I, fortunately, have yet to receive too harsh a consequence for any action I have undertaken,” I said slyly. Laurens rolled his eyes. 

 

“You’re in a much better mood today, Hamilton,” Tilghman noted. 

 

“Perhaps because I was relieved of a certain preoccupying problem yesterday,” I responded. 

 

Tilghman waited for me to explain, but when I didn’t, he thankfully didn’t press further. 

 

The day wore on with Tilghman and Meade continuing their usual mode of conversation. The two of them could hardly ever seem to be quiet. That was saying something coming from me. 

 

“A round of beer tonight?” Meade asked as we left for the day. 

 

I glanced at Laurens to try and read his thoughts on the matter. 

 

“Perhaps another time,” Laurens responded. 

 

“Your loss,” Meade shrugged. “Ham?”

 

“Another time,” I confirmed. 

 

Meade and Tilghman walked towards town as Laurens and I made our way back. “You’re a menace,” Laurens said through a smile. 

 

“Alas, I am the way God made me,” I said elbowing him.

 

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way,” Laurens patted me on the head. I hated that. No, I loved it. 

 

Entering our room, Laurens grinned at me and shut the door behind him. “Now, let me see if I can be a ‘nuisance’ to you in the evening as I have been in the morning, as you say.”

 

He moved his hand behind my head and wove his hand into my hair. Pulling me close with both hands now, he kissed me as I let out a moan. Every touch from him was like fire and I couldn’t help but grasp desperately at his arms, clutching his coat tightly. Despite how much fun it was to tease John and the pleasure from his very expert revenge, today’s shared secrets and playful banter had felt more intimate than than either of those and that desire spurred my desperation now. 

 

Laurens chuckled into our kiss and whispered, “Patience” in my ear. Damn him. I would never understand how he could so easily remain composed at a moment like this. All I wanted to do was ravage him, but I knew he’d take his time as he always did. That thought alone made me crazy and I started grinding against him. 

 

“That’s not patience,” he said calmly and kissed me on the top of my head. I frowned. 

 

“Then by all means, Jack, show me how it’s done,” I challenged. I smiled when I saw a slight blush cross his face at the use of his nickname. 

 

“Menace,” he whispered and untied his cravat. I followed his example and continued undressing as he did until we were each down to our breeches. I waited for him to remove his, but he made no move to unbutton his own. Instead, he stepped towards me and reached his hands down to unbutton mine. I groaned as he purposely brushed against me and he smirked at my reaction. 

 

Distractedly, I tried unbuttoning his, but my fingers fumbled as he squeezed. Trying to move the process along in any way possible, I quickly finished unbuttoning my own and pulled them down. I must have looked ridiculous as I hopped on one leg trying to kick them off as quickly as I could. Laurens covered his mouth with a hand to hide his laughter. 

 

“Your turn,” I insisted, motioning to his breeches. 

 

“As you wish,” he grinned and smoothly pulled them down. And then, there we were. Standing together as two men shouldn’t, ready to do things to each other that two men shouldn’t. 

 

Clutching at his back, I pulled him to the bed in a hopeful attempt to hurry him along and to my delight, it worked. He continued his kiss and straddled me as he moved his hips in time with mine; his delicious moans being swallowed by our eternal kiss. It seemed he was as eager as I was. 

 

“Alex,” he whispered when I moved my lips down the line of his jaw to his neck. 

 

“Jack,” I whimpered into his neck. I felt his throat vibrate with a moan. He rolled off of me to lay down next to me. I made a motion to get on top of him, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

 

“Next to me,” he said and rolled on his side so he was facing me; our noses almost touching. He reached down to move my hand this erection and his eyes closed as I took the hint and began stroking. He returned the favor. 

 

“Fuck,” I whispered and moved my body closer to his so that our chests were almost touching. Laurens softly chuckled and I realized that though my hand was still in place, it had since ceased any motions when Laurens had started his. 

 

“Distracted?” he asked, as if he didn’t already know. 

 

My vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to cursing and Laurens’ name, so my only response was, “Fuck, Jack.”

 

That didn’t seem to bother him as he crushed our mouths together and began stroking faster. I tried to focus my attention on him and do the same, but every few strokes I would lose myself in pleasure and regularly had to remind myself to continue. 

 

My sporadic stroking did not seem to be a hindrance to Laurens’ pleasure, however. He broke our kiss and moved his mouth to my neck where he tried to quiet his moans into my skin. Every vibration on my neck pushed me closer to release and Laurens must have known. He tightened his grip and stroked mercilessly until I was soon biting my lip in a feeble attempt to keep from yelling into the emptiness of our room and felt the familiar hot stickiness spill on to the bed.

 

I tried to catch my breath, but suddenly remembered Laurens had yet to finish and tried to focus my attention doing the same for him as he had done for me. It was an embarrassingly feeble attempt at best, but it seemed to do the trick as Laurens bucked his hips and released on my stomach with a deliciously satisfying grunt. 

 

Gazing into my eyes, he tried to catch his breath. “Alexander,” he whispered hoarsely and kissed the tip of my nose. It was like music every time he said my name. He grinned and said, “I think we’ll be able to make use of your soiled shirt from this morning.”

 

I could only softly laugh as I nudged my way into the crook of his neck. I made no attempt to move; I didn’t want to be the one to break this perfect bond. The kind that only comes from something so intimate and something so inimitable. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Wandering Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134724) by [nobelbandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit), [PhaedrusOfAthens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens)




End file.
